R&Rnot!
by Nel the Wicked
Summary: Set after the final four of Chaotic century, Raven and Reese are trying to live life... Raven/Reese *CHAPTER 6 UP!* PLUS AUTHOR'S NOTE!*
1. CLEAR PREDICTIONS

CLEAR PREDICTIONS  
  
  
"Why do you have to follow me?" Asked the infamous Raven. "Because I don't have anything else to do. And even if that bastard Hiltz was alive, I wouldn't go back to him!" Said Reese, standing behind the the chair in the Genobreakers cockpit with Raven piloting. Specular flew along side the Genobreaker with shadow. All of a sudden a vision flashed before her eyes(A/N: Sorry if she didn't have predictions on the show... I'm still kinda greiving over missing the last 4 episodes!:*( ). "Van Flyheight...." She closed her eyes and saw him in the next town that they were headed to. He reached down adn kissed Fiona on the cheek. "A possible weakness?" The vision ended and she opened her eyes. Raven didn't respond and and Reese kept to herself. 'He certainly isn't the person for talk...'She thought.  
  
  
At nightfall, Raven kept going with the Genobreaker while Reese fell asleep on her knees. She muttered a few things in her sleep and finaly woke up with a start. Raven didn't look back but asked, "What's wrong now?" "Hiltz is following us. He wants the Genobreaker." "Hmph. Than we'll have to stop and give it to him." Reese than got worried as yet another vision came to view. Hiltz had what looked like a pistol in his hand as he opened the cockpit of his zoid. He fired at the Genobreaker's cockpit and shattered the glass. He started shooting at the organoids and.... there was darkness. "No. Keep going Raven. He's going to kill us and the organoids. Then who knows what he'll do with the Genobreaker!"   
  
"I do not intend to lose." Raven said coldly. "He'll blast the cockpit open and then..." "Shutup. It's highly doubtful the glass will shatter, or even crack at all." 'He's as stubborn as ever..' Thought Reese. "Well than let me out. I intend to change the future. I don't want hell to freeze over when he his hands on the genobreaker." Raven made no move to open the cockpit. "Fine I'll do it myself." She reached for a button and Raven grabbed her wrist. "Don't even think about it." His eyes looked into hers and glared at them. she glared right back as she tried to get her wrist back. "Stop! You're hurting me." He sqeezed harder until it was at the breaking point and let go. A missile hit the Genobreaker and Hiltz was seen from a red Genosaurer. Thois would be the end for Raven if her didn't leave now.   
  
"Come on Raven! We gotta leave now!" Raven smiled smugly. Hiltz opened his cockpit and aimed a pistol-like gun at the cockpit. "No!" Said Reese as he fired. 


	2. SEEK HELP FROM THE ENEMY?

SEEK HELP FROM THE ENEMY?  
  
There is one thing you should know! I won't put disclaimer cuz I think that the characters off of zoids chaotic century own themselves!!! lol  
  
Hey Fire Stone! Thanks for the review! I'm sorry if there are cliff hangers in the future... but this story is pre-written and I started it a long time ago. I left off on CH.6 or 7 so it's not too late. Well you keep it up with your story and I'll try and do the same with mine! ^ . ~   
  
Reese leaned over Raven as the gun fired to shield him, just in case. "No way in HELL in Hiltz gonna get this zoid!" She screamed. She knew she was hit when a searing pain went into her left shoulder blade. Blood leaked from the wound as she fell onto Raven. "Raven...leave...NOW!" "SHADOW!" Anger was apparent on his voice. Shadow roared anded blasted into the Genobreaker.It flared to life and Specular flew back to the big zoid evading shots from Hiltz.  
  
Reese started to nodd off into darkness when Raven's cold voice broke through. "Don't die Reese.I don't want to have a dead body in here." "Sorry..." She closed her eyes anyway."Hey, HEY!" He urged the Genobreaker faster when Specular roared and and went into the Genobreaker like Shadow. It went nearly twice the speed as it was before. 'Hopefully it's not too late.'   
  
Almost 2 minutes later they arrived at the town and Raven picked up Reese, while checking for a pulse. He felt a pulse and started running with the organoids into the town, getting frightened stares from people opening their doors to see what the racket was. To his left he saw a docters office, and ran for it. Not caring if people recognized him, he busted through the door and earning an awkward stare from the woman sitting at the receptionist desk. That's when they recognized eachother. "Raven?!" "Zoidian Girl?! What?" Than he thought a minute. "Reese was probly seeing this. A weakness?" (A/N:I know most of you are going, "Oh! He actually listens!" lol yes he does!) He muttered to himself. He told himself that he'd figure it out later. "Can you help her?" Fiona's eyes shifted downward to the woman in his arms. "What did you do to her?!" Blood was everywhere. On Raven'd clothes, on Reese's shirt... just everywhere.  
  
Raven didn't say anything as Fiona ran to a hallway leading to the back. Raven walked over to the entrance of the hallwayand saw Van kiss Fiona on the cheek. 'Of course!' He thought. He paced over to the receptionist desk and sat her up. He touched the wound and and Reese groaned. "Well your certainly still alive." He said. "Shutup." She said barely above a whisper. Without warning, Raven reached into the wound with his fingers and pulled out the bullet, making Reese cry out in pain. "Oh stop being such a baby." He said as Van and Fiona emerged from the back room. Raven put Reese back in his arms and asked, "Can you help her Flyheight?" "We can, but you have to tell us about what happened later." "Whatever." He replied to Van.   
  
'Does this guy actually care about someone other than himself and Shadow?' Thought Van. Reese giggled weakly and said, "I have to admit, you have a point there Van." Raven glared at him. "Oh, how long have you exactly been like this?" Asked Van, curious. "5 minutes." Raven answered for her. "Than, shouldn't you be unconsious?"   
  
Reese smiled. "Your friend should know. After all, she's zoidian like me." Van looked to Fiona and Fiona looked to the floor. "Hmmm.... I see.You know Elise, we used to be best friends then.... but anyway... can I get cleaned up first?"  
  
  
Raven stood outside in the cold leaning against the Genobreaker. Shadow lie down and curled up in a ball at his master's feet, bored. Lights of the town were starting to appear as the sky got darker and clouds gathered overhead. Snow had started to fall softly from blacking sky aiming to get worse over night. 'Why does Hiltz want the Genobreaker? Even though he built the Genosaurer (A/N: Sorry if I'm wrong! But that's how it's gonna be in this story!)and gave it to me, the Genobreaker is an all new zoid. Maybe he's power hungry and needs to feel in control. Oh well, just let him come after me!'  
  
"Come on Shadow let's just leave." Shadow uncurled and stood up. He nuzzled his masters rough hand. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me." Raven looked down on his organoid which roared a no.   
  
"Raven! Dinner's ready!" Said Fiona, coming up to him from the small house she rented. "Raven, can I ask you a question?" "You just did." "Well can I ask you 2 questions?" "Whatever." "Well first of all, why do you hate Van so much?" Raven scowled at the blonde. "Because before I fought him, I was the best. No one was a challenge. Than he came and made me second best. But now that I have my Genobreaker... I'm just waiting for my chance." Fiona hesitated. "Second of all, why is Reese traveling with you? I thought you and Shadow hated her and Specular both?" Raven turned to her.  
  
"Do you think 'no' would stop her?" "Raven don't be too hard on her, she's had a bad past and--" "No! You don't get it do you? As tragic as HER past seems, it still doesn't compare to mine!" "You didn't let me finish!" Yelled Fiona, equally angry. "Just remember! She only acts upon what she learns! She cruel and seductive because that's what people acted like in front of her. The only reason she has mercy is Nichalo! He showed her both kindness and mercy!" Raven closed his eyes and was silent. Fiona than said, "Now come and eat some food. Or do you want your piloting performance to slacken because of no food? Then Van would be stil better than you." She then turned to the house and left Raven to ponder his own thoughts.  
  
  
DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well if you like to read stories, I read one by SnowBordr called Chaotic Truth or dare. It has Gay people in it but I about died laughing! It has a little Raven/Reese and it's rated R so consider! Bye Bye for now! Oh and Review!  
~PuritysAngel~ 


	3. BLOODY SNOW part 1

Sorry this is so late! I have been working day and night on the MEAP test this week. And even before that I was stressing out on my Science Project.....And even before THAT, I had my exams........... so basically it's mainly school. But my baby cousin got sick and she's in the hospital. She's not even 1 yet! I think she'll be okay. Oh and one other thing! I made a HUGE mistake in the first to chapters. Reese's organoid's name is actually Specula and not Specular. I was up at 6:30 this morning watching zoids (it was one of the final 4!! ^^) and she mentioned the organoids name soooo.... well anyway Nuff said! On with the story!   
'....' is thoughts  
BLOODY SNOW part 1  
  
"Mmm... That was good Fiona." Said Van, rubbing his stomach. "Thanks." She smiled thoughtfully. Reese yawned and said, "I'll go out and sleep in the Genobreaker now unless you might have an extra bed?" Specula (A/N: I'm not gonna screw it up this time!) roared to Shadow while the 4, including Raven, figured out where to sleep. Shadow came over and nipped her. Specula nipped back and it eventually turned into a game of tag, with the organoids running around the group. Everyone stopped and stared at the 2 organoids playing around. Specula had never played with Ambient and she wished he would have because she loved to play.   
"Specula. Stop playing with Shadow unless you want Raven to... uh... do something to you or Shadow and I doubt it would be Shadow." Said Reese. Specula sadly walked over to Reese. 'But I was having so much fun... Ambient never played with me....' 'That's why we left Hiltz in the first place.' Reese thought back to her organoid. "Shadow." Growled Raven at black organoid who was inching over to Specula. Shadow shrank back to his master in defeat.   
Come on Specula. We're going for a walk. 'You wanna come Fiona? I'll teach you more about our race.' Reese thought to Fiona. Fiona understood immeadiatly. "I think I'll go too. I need some fresh air anyway." As soon as they left, Van looked at Raven. "What's wrong with 2 zoidians alone with 1 organoid?" He paused. "Shadow!" "Zeke!"  
  
"What do you want to know first Fiona?" siad Reese, sipping her hot chocolate from the thermos. "Well, why do you have psycic powers and not me?" Reese smiled. "Technically you do. You just need to awaken them." "Okay.Well anyway, why did you become my enemy if we're the last of a dying race?" Reese sighed. "I was just confused... confused and jealous.." Fiona was startled. "Jealous? Of what?" "Because you were surrounded by friends, got a lot of loving attention, and even has someone who really loves you."   
"What?" She blinked twice. "Van loves me?" Reese nodded. "As you love him." A blush crept up to her face. "Is it really THAT obvious?" "Sometimes.." "We better start walking back. The snow's getting worse." Said Fiona turning around.  
  
"Hurry up Van. The footprints are disappearing." said Raven. "I'm trying!" Raven rolled his eyes. "Just ride on your organoid." Van looked to Zeke, who lowered himself for his master to get onhis back. "Wait up Raven!" Van caught up to Raven, who was now riding Shadow. Sure enough, a minute later, they heard voices. "Fiona?Reese?"  
  
"What was that?" A small crunching noise was heard. "Run!" Screamed Reese as shots were fired. Fiona and Reese ran with Specula until Reese thought of something. "Specula can you take us both tothe Genobreaker?" Specula roared a yes and Fiona and Reese took off on Specula's back.   
Within 30 seconds they arrived at the Genobreaker. "Hopefully those mechanics fixed the cockpit shield right." Said Reese as she and Fiona hopped into thecockpit. "Specula!" Specula roared and flew into the Genobreaker, bringing it to life. "Search for heat sources!" A screen appeared in front of her and she saw 3 guys and 3 organoids.  
"On toward those heat sources!" "Do you think 2 of them are Van and Raven?" Asked Fiona. Reese turned to her. "Wouldn't doubt it. And the other person and organoid must be..." "Hiltz and Ambient..." Reese paused. "I think we need a need a little light in here. A coincedence the only lights are on the floor." "That just makes Raven even more evil..." Muttered Fiona while Reese turned on the lights. Something was seen in the distance and Specula stopped. There, was Hiltz, Ambient, Raven, Shadow, Van, and Zeke.   
  
"What's that noise?" Gun shots were fired and something jumped on Van. "Ambient!" "Don't worry about him, worry about me!" Said Hiltz punching Raven in the jaw. He fell back and got back to pushed Hiltz down hard, causing the air to rush out of his lungs. Raven cut off his airway until he fell unconcious and got up to see Shadow, Van, and Zeke walk toward him.  
"Do you hear something?" "It's the Genobreaker. But who would be able to...? SHADOW!" Shadow lowered his head in shame. "You showed Specula how to pilot it didn't you!" Raven was cut off when the Genobreaker appeared in front of them. it stopped and Specula flew out and landed on the ground, collapsing. Reese and Fiona jumped out of the cockpit to Specula, Shadow was already there nudging her and only recieving weak growls.  
Something made Raven turn around and he saw Hiltz get up and grab a gun. He aimed it at the group crowding specula. "Watch out!" Everyone looked to Raven then saw Hiltz, and Fiona ran. A gunshot was fired, but Raven was already in front of them, yanking them out of the way just in time. Van and Shadow jumped on Hiltz before he could fire again. Zeke got a hold of the gun and broke it, ensuring no more threats from that.   
Ambient then hopped in front of Specula and Reese while the others were busy with Hiltz. Ambient knocked Reese forcefully out of the way and walked in front of Specula. "No!" Screamed Reese, getting up to help her. She ran to Ambient and jumped on his back, causing him to be distracted. Fiona ran to Specula and dragged her, with help from Shadow, behind the Genobreaker.   
A ripping noise was heard as Reese's jacket was ripped from her body and thrown into the snow from Ambient's clawing arms. Raven got so angry, he threw Hiltz in the snow head first, leaving him for Van and Zeke, and making his way to Ambient and Reese.  
Raven jumped up on Ambient, landing on top of Reese. Her shoulder was now squashed and causing her more pain now that someone was on top of it. Raven started kicking Ambient in the ankle with his dangling feet, hoping to fase the organoid. Ambient roared in pain, reaching back and biting Raven's arm. Blood trickled from the wound and he winced in pain. He let go along with Reese and tumbled on the ground.   
Shadow emerged from the darkness and attacked the red organoid, knocking him over. Raven's blood leaked onto the fresh white snow, making the pinkish bloody snow, and Reese gently got off of him. 'Raven, we have a choice. They're transporter friend is in the area. We could use the communication system in the Genobreaker to contact them. They have Van's zoid and I don't think you can pilot the Genobreaker.' She said mentally. 'Fine. Only the transporter.' He replied.   
Rese climbed up into the Genobreaker's cockpit and turned it to the main communication system. "Hey is anyone there who has Van Flyheight's zoid?" "I do." Said a female voice. "Well hurry and bring to the town he and Fiona were staying at. You'll see people fighting in front of the town and go there. And please hurry!" Reese jumped out of the cockpit and said, "Raven, get in the Genobreaker in case Hiltz gets up there."  
She said looking over at Hiltz who was now running to the Genobreaker. "I don't think their transporter friend is gonna make it... " Specula walked up to her and growled softly. "You're right. This may just be the last mission for the Blue Devil and her companion." The genosaurer was now right in front of them.  
"Damn! He better now touch her!" Raven grabbed the pistol from under the seat and opened the cockpit and jumped out. By now, the genosauer was roaring to high skies and in front of it stood Reese, ready to give more blood to the snow if nessecary.   
DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god that took me forever! But alas, tis it done. Well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be here in a day or 2 so don't stress out over it! This chap. was typed on Valentine's Day so happy V-Day! Oh and don't forget to review!  
~PuritysAngel~ 


	4. BLOODY SNOW part 2

Hey peeps! I'm bbbbaaaacccckkkk!!! Oh and I have a song that I want you all to listen to! It's by 3 Doors Down called: Changes. So please take the time to listen to it. Well on with the story! BLOODY SNOW part 2  
  
"Reese run!" Yelled Raven, pointing the gun to the genosaurer. "Go get Shadow and bring the Genobreaker!" "What?" "Just do it!" Reese turned to it an eager Shadow and said, "You heard him!" Reese got in the Genobreaker along with Shadow and brought it over to Raven. "You think you can threaten me with this? Reese doesn't know the true potential of any zoid." A voice interrupted. "Hey did you forget about me?" Van was now in his mobilized Blade Liger. "Oh now there's 2 of you? All the more fun." "Hey transporter! Remind me to thank you after this is over! What's your name?" "I'm Moonbay. What's yours?" "Reese." "Moonbay. Do you even know who you're talking to?" Said Van. She sweat-dropped. "Uhhh. a girl named Reese?" "You were talking to my partner in crime." Said Raven hopping into the Genobreaker's cockpit. "THAT Reese? Oh my God you're actually being nice for a change!" "Yeah... for a change." She muttered. "Heh. Yeah. You changed. Me? I'll never change. I'll always be a killer." "When's the last time you killed someone?" "." "You've changed too alright." She giggled. BOOM! A missile hit the Genobreaker and the battle begun. Van spread out his blades on the Liger and charged. The Genosaurer evaded it and grabbed its arm onto the Liger. The liger was under fire until it broke free when Raven fired at it. "My turn." He said. He made the Genobreaker go foreword and attach its arm onto it. "Van. Get out of here with the transporter. I'm going to use the charged particle gun." "Understood." He said, turning the opposite way the Genobreaker was facing and left with the transporter. "Grrr. Raven you don't know what you're doing! Stop!" 'Fire when ready.' Flashed across the screen and he fired. Hiltz screamed.. for no good reason. The beam didn't even hit him. "If you ever come back. I'll tell them I killed you. But if you do." He was already running with Ambient. Reese opened the cockpit and jumped out. Raven also jumped out and they both stared after Hiltz. "C'mon. Let's go. I don't want to shed any more blood. Bloody snow freaks me out." Raven laughed lightly as he, Reese, Shadow, and Specula left for the rented house. 


	5. QUESTIONS AND A LESSON

HELLO!!! My school had a snow day today!!! YES!! We never have any snow days anymore! But now... since the 2 buses crashed 2 days in a row, NOW they're starting to change their tune. MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Opps... just ignore that lol! On with the fic!  
QUESTIONS AND LESSON  
  
Reese was cold as hell. The Genobreaker had no heat and just incase someone was out there, following the sighting of Raven, the Genobreaker was going as slow as can be. The thrusters were barely glowing, just enough to keep them to keep it going. Reese hugged her arms to her body and sat on the cramped space on the floor. "Have you ever heard of a heater???" She said. "I have never found the use for one until now." He said cooly. "Well just watch! I'm gonna get sick and then I'm gonna puke all over you!"   
"Yeah right. You'll be snoozing wether you like it or not." He teased. "Hey Raven?" "What?" "I thought Hiltz was killed. Why is he back?" Raven narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. But I have a feeling he isn't the only one back. We'll just have to keep watching." Reese was silent. "Raven. Can you teach me how to pilot the Genobreaker? Just incase?" Now it was Raven's turn to be silent. He looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Why should I?" Reese looked down. "Because. You seem to improve everytime you get in the cockpit. I think the Genobreaker teaches more than that. I want to learn. And I need experience at this. Please?" Raven rolled his eyes. "Sit on my lap. No way I'm lettingyou sit here alone. You'd kill us all." Reese gleefully hopped on his lap and waited for instructions.   
"Put your hands on the controls." She did and he put his over hers. She blushed. "Now push forward gently." She responded and pushed it forward. The Genobreaker automatically responded and leapt forward. Raven pulled her hands back a little. "Don't do it so fast. Now, push it forward slowly like I just did." Reese moved them forward slowly and smiled. "At least I know I can do something the Genobreaker."  
Raven smiled softly as they reached the house. "I'll ask Van if we can do target practice tomorrow!" Said Reese. "Oh boy. Here we go." Muttered Raven covering his face with his one good hand. "Oh c'mon! I wanna go inside and warm up!" "Alright! Hold on a minute. He opened the cockpit. Reese jumped out and waited for Raven. He got out and she dragged him toward the house. "C'mon! Let's get that arm bandaged up." "I don't remember this being a team effort." "Well live with it!" She said reaching the house.  
Short! I know... But the next one'll be longer I PROMISE that! Well i'll c you people later! 


	6. BOOM! THE WORLD ENDED!

Sorry it took so damn long but I am so busy it's not even funny. School is killing me right now so please bring mercy to my poor body. God, even after spring break I did something to screw up my knee so I'm really not in the mood now for anything. Plus my stomach, back, and head are aching right now so I'll just get this over with really quick. K?  
BOOM! THE WORLD ENDED!  
"I can't believe you guys made it back!" Said Van as they walked through the door. "There are people lookin' for you on an 'unkown source' who said they saw the Genobreaker. There are a lot of people out lookin for you, I was just about to go out and look for you myself! How did you get here without being spoted?" Reese sat down by the fire place while Raven took a seat in a chair with his arms crossed.   
"We kept the thrusters down to a minimum." He said simply. "Van?" Asked Reese. "Hmm?" "You talk to much." He didn't reply. "I'll go talk to the Guardian Force about you and not to both of you. I'm sure they'll tell everyone else. After all, you helped us save the world wether you like it or not." He said walking into the other room.  
Reese stretched out on the floor. 'Do you think we should tell them our suspicions?' 'No. If something else happens we may have to tell them but we don't have to right now.' 'Good choice, I don't think they can handle another problem.' "Well I'm going to bed. Raven don't forget to clean up your arm." She said while going into the other room. "Raven come here. We don't want it to get infected do we??" Said the forgotten Moonbay in a sing-song voice, holding the iodine.  
  
Reese sat down on what was to be her bed. A few blankets on the floor and a pillow. 'Oh well. At least the floor is carpet.' She thought. She opened the window and whistled, so her blue organoid came running. "Has anything happened yet?" Specula growled a 'no'. "Well the Genobreaker should be covered by the snow so just keep look out. Oh and take turns with Shadow 'til morning." She pulled the window in (it's of the windows you push open) and sat down on her bed. She could hear threads of conversation from the people in the living room.  
"Hold still.." "Hey Fiona what..." "Where's the..." And other things, but one thing in perticular caught her attention. She walked to the door and peeked in. "The Guardian Force says they'll talk to the Imperial Army, the Republic, and just people in general. No one knows how anyone will react..." It was all she needed to hear. It was 1:03 am on the clock and she decided it was time to get some sleep. Odds were that Raven would be joining the 'bed' next to her soon. Reese lay down and closed her eyes, hoping that it wouldn't get too cold.   
  
"Okay! Jeez! It's done, you can leave now. It isn't like I was expecting a.." Raven cut her off. "Thank you." He murmered while walking to the room, opening the door to be met with a chill. He walked over to the window and saw that it was still slightly open. He shut it all the way and and bumped into Reese with his foot. She was shivering. He scooted his bed a little bit closer to hers and lay down. He pulled the blanket over his head and thought, 'I'll her everything tomorrow.'   
  
Reese awakened to find a BIG surprise. She was in Raven's arms. It just about gave her a heart attack when she felt someone's arms around her. 'Raven..' She mentally told him.She closed her eyes when he stirred. He let go of her and sat up. Reese slowly opened her eyes to meet his....  
Boom! The world ended!  
Sorry about that.. I didn't know what to name the chapter... so I needed an excuse. Well tell me whatcha thought of it. R&R  
~PuritysAngel~ 


End file.
